nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
War Chicken
War Chicken is an 2008 American-British-Indian computer animated comedy-thriller film. Directed by Roger Kumble, the film features the ensemble voice cast of Zach Braff, Patrick Stewart, Michael Caine, Ben Kingsley, Jim Broadbent, Rupert Everett, Hugh Laurie, Joanna Lumley, Ray Winstone, Saoirse Ronan, Tamsin Egerton, Dustin Hoffman, James Garner, Holly Hunter, John Cleese, John Hurt, Tim Curry and Ricky Gervais along with D.B. Sweeney, Kiefer Sutherland, Julianna Marguiles, Kevin Kline, Kenneth Branagh, Joan Plowright, Alfre Woodard, Lee Evans, Hugh Jackman, Hugo Weaving, Andy Serkis, Bill Nighy, Pip Torrens, George Lopez and Christopher McDonald. The film is scheduled for release on April 11, 2008 in the U.K. and December 26, 2008 in the USA. Plot In World War II, Commander Pigeon (James Garner) was hired by Sergeant Monty (Jim Broadbent) to do service to royal homing pigeons. Chicken Little always dreamed to becoming a Pigeon. He always wanted to be in World War II with the other pigeons. After being kicked out of the town, he met Bugsy, Lofty and the other two and they went to the trianing lead by General Pigeon (Michael Caine) and Cast *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *Michael Caine as Sir General Pigeon and Finn McMissile *Joan Cusack as *Michael Clarke Duncan as *Tom McGrath as *Patrick Stewart as Sir Eagle *Kiefer Sutherland as Samson *D.B. Sweeney as Aladar *Alfre Woodard as Plio *Laurence Fishburne as Thrax *Tim Curry as General Von Talon *Jim Belushi as *Joan Plowright as *Eddie Izzard as *Ben Kingsley as General Keyserlingk *Kevin Kline as Parrot Brother *Kenneth Branagh as Parrot Brother *Della Reese as *Richard Kind as *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius *Jim Broadbent as Pigeon Training "Monty" Sergeant *Catherine Tate as *Rupert Everett as Prince Charming *Joanna Lumley as Maudeline Everglot *Hugh Laurie as Wing Commander Gutsy *Julianna Marguiles as Neera *Andy Serkis as Spike *Bill Nighy as Rattlesnake Jake *Ray Winstone as *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr *John Cleese as Mercury *John Hurt as Felix *Ricky Gervais as Bugsy *Lee Evans as Train *Helen Mirren as Nyra *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel *Tom Baker as Zeebad *Charles Dance as Legantir *Liam Neeson as Phango and Raccoon *James Garner as Commander Pigeon *Claudia Christian as Lieutenant Helga Sinclair *Barry Humphries as Bruce *George Lopez as Rafael *will.i.am as Pedro *Jamie Foxx as Nico *Tamsin Egerton as Lara *Saoirse Ronan as Talia *Dustin Hoffman as *Whoopi Goldberg as *John Leguizamo as *Joe Pantoliano as *Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund and Memphis *Hugo Weaving as Noah the Elder *Christopher McDonald as Kent Mansley *Bill Pullman as Captain Joseph Korso *Ian McShane as Tai Lung *Mark Strong as Heraclio *David Walliams as Melquiades and Karolius *Julie Walters as Gran *Cedric the Entetrainer as *Alfred Molina as Roadkill and Professor Knight *James Cosmo as Blucher *Emily Mortimer as *Gerard Butler as *Willem Dafoe as *Danny Glover as *Jacqueline Obradors as *Snoop Dogg as *Simon Pegg as *David Wenham as *Emily Barclay *Abbie Cornish as *Hilary Swank *Emilie De Ravin as Female Pigeon *Rachael Taylor as Anne *Steve Buscemi *Jon Favreau as *Hank Azaria *Joshua Jackson *Michael Rosenbaum *Steve Harvey *David Spade *Jennifer Aniston *Harry Connick Jr *Ryan Kwanten *Anthony LaPaglia *Magda Szubanski *Richard Carter *Dizzee Rascal *Fat Joe *Michael Gambon *Miriam Margoyles *Lena Olin *Richard Roxburgh *David Field *Jason Issacs as Pigeon Messenger *Loretta Devine *David Thewils *Paul Bettenay *Gbenga Akinnagbe *Damian Lewis *Nathan Lane as Timon and Preed *Steve Zahn as Thunderclap and Runt of the Litter *Lance Henriksen as Kerchak *Robin Thicke as General Chicken *Will Arnett as Vlad Vladikoff *Kate Del Castillo as Carmen Sánchez *Jay Laga’aia as General Falcon *Nicole Kidman as Norma Jean *Fred Dalton Thompson as Sir Trenton *Ned Beatty as Lotso *DMX as Hawk Thug *Richard E. Grant as Bradley *David Koechner as Dag *Tone Loc as Tek *Willem Defoe as Crow *Steve Coogan as Raisin *Ray Winstone as Soldier Sam *Pip Torrens as Lofty Thaddeus Worthington *Rik Mayall as Cufflingk and Kehaar *Olivia Williams as Victoria *Ben Vereen as Mkhulu the Elder Zebra *Adam Del Rio as Commander Chicken *Peter Falk as Don Ira Feinberg *Vincent Pastore as Luca *Michael Imperioli as Frankie *Kevin Pollak as Willie *Dan Fogler as Zeng *Bob Peterson as Alpha and Dug *Delroy Lindo as Beta *Jerome Ranft as Gamma *Michael Schlingmann as Underlingk, one of Von Talon’s Minions. *Brian Lonsdale as Toughwood *Dan Roberts as Tailfeather Additional Voices * David Arnott * Charlie Bright * Ranjani Brow * Catherine Cavadini * John DeMita * Holly Dorff * Greg Finley * Jeff Fischer * Jackie Gonneau * Wendy Hoffman * Katie Leigh * Scott Menville - * David Michie - * Edie Mirman * Jason Pace - * Paige Pollack * Phil Proctor - Guards * Jan Rabson - Pigeon * Kelly Stables * Nancy Truman * Ruth Zalduando Production Development D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson will produce and write the screenplay of the movie. On October 4, 2005, production began. Later, in February 2006, Roger Kumble, director of The Sweetest Thing, will direct the film. Recess creators Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere will produce and write the screenplay. On May 23, 2006, Peter Lord will write the story after their work on Flushed Away and Joss Whedon will co-write the screenplay of the film. During the same day, the composer goes to Harry Gregson-Williams. Casting In March 2006, Zach Braff and Hugh Jackman are both announced to play the lead roles in the film. In April 2006, Michael Caine (The Prestige, Batman Begins, Harry Brown, Cars 2) will play General Pigeon along with Sir Ben Kingsley (Sexy Beast, House of Sand and Fog) Jim Broadbent (Moulin Rouge, Bridget Jones’s Diary), Joanna Lumley (Absolutely Fablous, Maybe Baby), Bill Nighy (Love Actually), Catherine Tate (Doctor Who), Rupert Everett (An Ideal Husband, My Best Friend’s Wedding), Lee Evans (Mousehunt), John Cleese (Monty Python, Shrek, Harry Potter films), John Hurt (Harry Potter ''films, ''The Elephant Man), Ray Winstone (Scum), Hugh Laurie (Stuart Little 1 and 2''), Richard E. Grant (Corpse Bride), Tim Curry (Legend, It, Clue, Annie), Rowan Atkinson (The Lion King), Morgan Freeman (Batman Begins) and Ricky Gervais (BBC’s ''The Office). On May 6, 2006, joining the voices are Dustin Hoffman (Kramer vs Kramer), Rachael Taylor (See No Evil), James Garner (Maverick), Kevin Kline (Wild Wild West), Kenneth Branagh (Wild Wild West, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets), Whoopi Goldberg (The Lion King), John Leguizamo (Ice Age), Joe Pantoliano (Cats & Dogs), Mandy Moore, Patrick Stewart (Star Trek), Christopher McDonald, Cuba Gooding Jr, David Cross, Jacqueline Obradors, and David Wenham (300). In June 2006, D.B. Sweeney, Kiefer Sutherland, Alfre Woodard, Jim Belushi, Joan Plowright, Janeane Garofalo, Julianna Marguiles, Eddie Izzard, Della Reese, Richard Kind, Max Casella, Jay Laga’aia, Hugo Weaving, Ben Drew and Mel Gibson all starred in the film. In July 2006, Emily Mortimer (The Pink Panther), Rosie Perez and Pip Torrens were both officially starred in the film. In October 2006, Rachael Weisz and David Bradley was officially cast to star in the film. On July 27, 2007, Sam Neill, Hugh Jackman, who was originally confirmed, was officially starred in the film, Nicole Kidman, Hugo Weaving, Gerard Butler, Willem Dafoe, Danny Glover, James Garner, Geoffrey Rush, Claudia Christian, Jacqueline Obradors, Mark Strong, David Walliams, Snoop Dogg, Liam Neeson, Will Arnett, Holly Hunter, Bill Pullman, Simon Pegg, Julie Walters, Rik Mayall, Olivia Williams and David Wenham officially starred in the film with others voices along with Rachael Taylor, who auditioned for the role 4 times until she was officially joining in, Dustin Hoffman, Emily Barclay, Abbie Cornish, Hilary Swank, Emilie De Ravin, Joan Cusack, Michael Clarke Duncan, Steve Buscemi, Jon Favreau, Hank Azaria, Joshua Jackson, John Leguizamo, Joe Pantoliano, Richard E. Grant, David Koechner, Michael Rosenbaum, Steve Harvey, David Spade, Ned Beatty, Jennifer Aniston, Harry Connick Jr, Ryan Kwanten, Anthony LaPaglia, Magda Szubanski, Richard Carter, Dizzee Rascal, Lance Henriksen, Fat Joe, Michael Gambon, Miriam Margoyles, Barry Humphries, Helen Mirren, Fred Dalton Thompson, Peter Falk, Vincent Pastore, Michael Imperioli, Kevin Pollak, Lena Olin, Kate Del Castillo, Robin Thicke, James Cosmo, Richard Roxburgh, David Field, Jason Issacs, Charles Dance, Loretta Devine, David Thewils, Adam Del Rio, Paul Bettenay, Gbenga Akinnagbe, Damian Lewis, Delroy Lindo and Ben Vereen. In Decmeber 2007, Sean Harris and Johnny Harris are both starred. Animation Music In April 2007, Harry Gregson Williams was announced to compose the score for the film. Trivia *Michael Caine and Morgan Freeman appear in The Dark Knight. *D.B. Sweeney and Kiefer Sutherland appear in 24. Category:2008 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures